Quinn's Revenge
by Nayanna Rivergron
Summary: Quinn Fabray's family lost it all with her father put in jail but she spent her time building the empire back up. Quinn decides to get revenge on Federal Prosecutor Noelia Lopez by taking something precious away from her. Her daughter Santana Lopez
1. Quinn Has Big Plans

Quinn was sitting in her office trying to find a plan of attack against the Lopez family. Mainly Noelia Lopez, the federal prosecutor who put her father away for twenty years on fraud. With her father being behind bars, her family lost it all. Prestige, power, money, respect; she had to rebuild everything from the ground up. It didn't matter though. People still looked at her with disgust and disdain, while everyone thought Noelia was a hero in the state of Ohio just because she had put notorious criminals and businessmen in jail.

Quinn wasn't in the dark about her father's dirty dealings or the Ponzi Scheme he ran on unsuspecting individuals. She knew he was a bad man but couldn't hate him because he gave her everything she wanted and more. She was his youngest child and he was grooming her to take over the family business since her older sister didn't want any part in it.

Now with her father behind bars and the Fabray Empire on the rise, it was time to handle a little bit of unfinished business. She wanted Noelia to pay for what she had done to her family. She wanted to rip the family apart like she had done so many years ago. Quinn picked up a photo of a girl and looked at it with a smirk. She was going to go after the one thing that Noelia loved the most, her daughter, Santana.

Quinn was admiring the beauty in the picture. Caramel colored skin that looked like it would be smooth as silk, a smile that could light up any room, and long black hair that you would love to play in. She is only eighteen years old, but to Quinn, Santana Lopez would be the ultimate way to get back at her bitch of a mother who put her father away.

She needed a plan, a big plan to find a way to befriend or at least get to know the girl. She didn't want it to be over the top, but she did want her mother and her father to suffer like she had to without a father. This was going to be the best revenge ever, and Quinn Fabray will go down in history as the one person who could take down the all too powerful Lopez family. Quinn continued studying the picture, as if she was trying to remember every detail of the girl, like a predator does its prey just before attacking. She put the picture back in the manila folder when she heard her door open.

"Miss Fabray, Mr. Noah Puckerman is here to see you, ma'am."

Quinn smirked, "Send him in Alexis, and please do not disturb us."

Alexis just nodded, "Yes, Miss Fabray."

She turned and walked out just as Puck was making his way into the office. Quinn took this time to size him up as he walked through the door. He looked very handsome in his Armani suit and aviators. To her he almost looked good enough to fuck, keyword _almost. _She loved the ladies a little bit too much to give into the guys. She watched as he took a seat in front of her desk with a smirk, a smirk that she wanted to wipe off of his face.

"Is there any particular reason why you summoned me to your lair of doom?" he asked, taking off his aviators.

Quinn quirked a well-manicured eyebrow, "Yes, Puck, there is. I'm going to need your help with a little project."

Puck sat back, "What project would that be? Trying to take over the world? We all know you haven't been successful at that."

"As a matter of fact, I'm not trying to take over the world. I want to take down the Lopez family. It's time that they pay for what they did to mine."

Puck looked amused. This isn't the first time he heard her mentioning taking down the Lopez family. It's all she talked about since her father had been sent to prison. She has always been looking for ways to get her revenge, but each time turned out to be a total bust. He is curious as to what she has in mind now and how he would benefit from it.

"Are you on that again? You tried before and failed. You tried to get Miguel Lopez fired as top hospital chief by having your wannabe Broadway actress ex-girlfriend say that he had sexually assaulted her. Anyways, how is Rachel enjoying her stay at the Mt. Pleasant Asylum for the clinically insane?"

Quinn had forgotten about that little plan, and would have been able to get away with it if Rachel didn't crack under the extreme pressure they had her under. Maybe it was the lack of DNA evidence, or that there was no record of Rachel ever being treated at the hospital, that was sloppy on her behalf.

"Fuck you Puck! I don't need to be reminded of my past failures. But this time I have a sure fire way to bring them down."

Puck leaned in clearly interested, "What plan is that?"

She pulled the picture out of the folder and slid it over to him. He picked it up, eying it critically, he knew who it was. Santana Lopez. She went to Lima Prep, his girlfriend's little sister Mercedes goes to that school.

Quinn smirked, "I'm going to hit them where it hurts the most, their little princess."

Puck gave the picture back to her, he was curious as to what she had up her sleeve and what she needed him for. He had to admit, he had a soft spot for the girl because she was a friend of Mercedes, but she had also been a total bitch to him. She's turned him down on more than one occasion, so this wasn't going to be so bad.

"What are you going to do, stalk her to death? Make death threats towards her."

"Nope, I'm going to kidnap their daughter and hold her captive in a place where no one would ever dare to find her."

Puck looked at her like she was crazy, "Kidnap their daughter? What exactly would that do? Her mother is a federal prosecutor, they will have unlimited resources at their hands."

Quinn smirked, "That's for me to worry about. Now this is where you come in. Santana has cheer practice every day after school. Find a way to get into the locker room and chloroform her, put her in the car that will be waiting and I will handle the rest."

He shook his head, "Why would I help you? I don't benefit from this, it's not like you're putting out."

"I have pictures and a video of you Noah, going in and out of Dave Karofsky's house. You know what will happen if those got out, don't you?"

Quinn knew she had him by the shocked expression on his face. She knew that if word of that got out his life and Dave's life would be over. Puck would lose everything, especially his hot little girlfriend, who was quite a minx in the bedroom.

Puck relented, "Fine, whatever. When are we going to do this?"

"I thought you would see it my way. Tomorrow night before the big game against Manchester Prep," she told him.

"If word gets out that I had something to do with this, I will bring you down with me. And everything you've worked for would come crashing down around you," he warned her.

Quinn licked her lips, "No one is going to know that you were involved. Now get out of my office, I have other things I need to do."

Puck got up and left Quinn's office, leaving her with a very pleased look on her face. This was going to be the best thing ever. She gets her revenge and finally see's Noelia suffer.

Life for Quinn Fabray was about to get even better.


	2. Game Day

_Thank you for the reviews :-) I decided to re-post this since I had a lot of requests for it. I didn't delete this story it was deleted by the site, unfortunately, someone felt that my story didn't fit the standards *shrugs* I already have the chapters lined up and I will try to post as often as I can. Thank you everyone for your reviews, follows, favorites and your encouragement. I make this sound like it's an acceptance speech. On to the story... and as always I don't own them._

* * *

Friday morning dawned bright and early for Santana. Today was the big game against Manchester, the biggest game of the year. She got out of bed and turned off the alarm before it went off. Normally she wasn't a morning person, but today felt a little different. She turned on her radio and went about getting ready for her day, grabbing her uniform and putting it on, and pulling her hair into the signature regulation ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror and grabbed her bag before heading downstairs to have breakfast with her parents. Even though they had high profile jobs that required them to work long hours, they still found time to spend with her; that was something that she was completely grateful for.

Santana entered the kitchen to find her parents sitting at the table enjoying coffee and reading the newspaper. She sat down in her chair across from her mother while Amelia, their cook, brought her the breakfast of the morning.

"Morning princess, how did you sleep last night?"

"I slept alright, Daddy. I kept having weird dreams, other than that I slept okay."

Noelia looked over her paper, "I understand that there is a big game tonight, will you be going to any parties after?"

Santana took a sip of her juice, "No, I have to fill out my college applications and write essays. I don't understand why it's a requirement."

Santana wasn't all that hungry. She only ate what she could and pushed her plate away. On game days she really didn't eat thanks to the rules laid down by her cheer coach from hell, Sue Sylvester. She didn't understand why she had to come to Lima Prep, the only thing she did was unleash hell on them. Santana looked at the time and realized that she had twenty minutes to get to school. She got up from the table, causing her parents to look at her.

"What's the matter sweetheart?" Miguel asked his daughter.

"I have twenty minutes before school starts. I have to go or Dean Covas will hand out detention like it's a credit card," she told him. Santana gave each of her parents a kiss on the cheek and told them she would see them later. Neither of them knew that breakfast would be the last time that they saw their daughter.

Santana hopped into her car and made the journey to school. It was Friday, the last day before fall break and she was excited; no school, homework or having to deal with Sue Sylvester for a whole week. Life couldn't have been any better. But how much better could it get when you're the daughter of one of the states best federal prosecutors and your father is the top hospital chief at Lima General. The Lopez family was considered royalty by Lima standards, but Santana would never use that to her advantage.

Santana pulled her car into her usual parking spot and got out, looking around; it felt like someone was watching her. She shrugged it off and walked into the school where she was greeted by her best friend, Brittany.

"Hey Santana! I'm super excited for the game today. Aren't you?" she asked.

"Yes, it's the last game of the season, and then we have fall break, so I can't complain." she answered, taking her books for the day out of her locker.

Brittany just smiled, "I'm excited for break too. Lord Tubbington isn't so happy though because he won't be able to have an ecstasy high and read my diary."

Santana closed her locker and walked with her best friend down the hall. She'd grown immune to some of the things that Brittany says. Most people think that the cheerleader was dumb or just plain stupid, but truth is Brittany just sees things differently, more childlike. To her everything is sunshine, roses, lollipops and unicorns, but in the harsh light of day it's not really like that. Santana feels that it's just Brittany dealing with the world the way that it is.

"Britts, I told you to put your diary somewhere else so he wouldn't read it. Come on, let me get you to your English class before you're late."

Brittany smiled, "Okay."

After walking Brittany to class Santana made her way to her AP History class. History was one of her favorite subjects, but she didn't want anyone else to know it. She slid into her desk right before the bell rang. As soon as she sat down, Ms. Augustine entered the class, closing the door behind her.

"Good morning class," she greeted the students.

"Good morning Ms. Augustine," they answered in unison.

The teacher turned to the board and started writing their assignment for the day. Santana pulled out her notebook and pencil, taking down the assignment and beginning to flip through the pages in her book. She began reading silently as the teacher was going over the lesson, taking down the notes that she thought she needed.

The bell rang signaling the end of class, Santana the last to file out of the classroom after all the students had left. She was feeling restless. Part of her didn't want to be in school today, but she knew that if she was to skip her parents would find out and they would have her ass. With her parents being high profile, she was under a lot of pressure, more pressure than any kids her age. She had to be at the top of everything and set a good example, her parents didn't want people thinking that they were raising a wild child.

Santana made her way to her chemistry class, hoping that she wouldn't end up with Artie as a lab partner. It wasn't that she didn't like Artie, he was just a little weird and he had a crush on her. She entered the class and her worst nightmare had become a reality. Sitting at her table was Wheels himself. She put on a fake smile and sat down beside him.

"Hey Santana, you're looking mighty fine in that uniform," he tells her, while looking her up and down.

"Look, Wheels, whatever thoughts you have running through your head, needs to stop now, or I will ends you. Comprende?"

Artie didn't say another word. He wouldn't admit this to anyone, but he was a little afraid of Santana. She was head cheerleader, senior class president and the daughter of a lawyer, a powerful lawyer at that. He was afraid that if he pushed her too far, she could probably have him put in jail just for breathing on her wrong. He didn't say anything else to her as class began.

Santana was growing bored. Chemistry was her least favorite subject; she really didn't understand why she needed it. It wasn't like she was going to become a doctor. She wanted to be a clinical psychologist and she was sure that chemistry was not a requirement. She zoned out as the teacher droned on about molecular structures. Her head shot up when she heard her name being mentioned, wondering what it was about. She saw Becky talking to Mr. Hargrove. It couldn't be good if Sue was sending her minion to get her.

"Santana, Coach Sylvester wants to see you in her office. Don't worry about notes, we will be watching a movie anyways. I will see you after break."

Santana gathered her books and placed them in her satchel and walked out of the class. She was aware that everyone was looking at her and at that moment she didn't care. She'd gotten out of class and that made her very happy. She was confused as to why Sue wanted to see her though, unless it had to do with some changes to their routine. Santana made her way through the locker room to get to Sue's office, she wasn't aware that she wasn't alone until it was too late. Someone had come up behind her, putting a cloth over her face. She tried to struggle a little bit, but the assailant was too strong and so was the liquid on the cloth.

Puck continued pressing up against the struggling girl until she went limp in his arms. He knew that she was out. Making sure that no one was around, he lifted the girl up over his shoulder. He led her out of the school, checking to make sure that no one was looking. Once he was in the clear he made his way to the waiting car and placed the girl gently on the backseat, putting her satchel on the floor. Puck looked at the girl now out cold on the back seat and closed the door. The driver took that as his queue to drive off, taking the cheerleader with him.

Puck watched as the car drove out of sight. He felt guilty for what he was doing, but Quinn had him by the balls and if he didn't do it, she could ruin him. That was a risk that he was not willing to take, he had a lot to lose, and he wasn't going to lose it behind this.

Puck made his way to his car, taking off his ski mask once he got in. Without hesitation he pulled out his phone and dialed a number he knew all too well.

"You're go for Quinn," a soft voice came across the line.

Puck rolled his eyes, "It's done. The package is on its way to its destination."

Quinn smirked, "Good job, your secret is now safe, but don't think this is the end. This is only the beginning. I'll be in touch to let you know what the next steps are."

Puck just looked at the phone as the line went dead, he threw it on the seat and started up the car. He pulled out of the parking lot and drove to his house. He just hoped that Quinn wouldn't go to extremes with Santana. Although, she turned him down and was a bitch to him, he didn't want to see her hurt. After all, she was his girlfriend's little sister's best friend.

In her private jet Quinn couldn't help but smile, so far everything was going according to plan. Santana will be in her grasp, then the real fun could begin. She couldn't wait until the game; she wanted to have it taken care of now. The sooner the plan was executed, the sooner she could see the Lopez' suffer, it would be delicious. Quinn sipped her champagne and waited patiently for the car carrying the girl to arrive.

* * *

_Up next we have Quinn and Santana meeting! Until next time my lovelies!~xoxo~NR_


	3. Santana's Rude Awakening

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this stories to their favorites and also followed. I want to also thank you my lovelies for sending PM's as well I love talking to you guys. You give me encouragement to keep on writing even when I don't feel like it at times. To answer some questions: **karishimaYOLObitches** -Santana is eighteen, Quinn is twenty one and Puck is twenty. I hope that clears up any confusion that you have about their ages. **nayasantana0112**-I have big plans for this story, I don't want to give too much away. Keep reading, reviewing and sending the PM's you make my day :-) Enjoy the story and as always, I do not own them..._

* * *

The town car made its way to the airport that housed the Fabray private jets, Santana still passed out in the backseat, unaware of what was happening. The car came to a stop, the driver getting out and opening the door to reveal the sleeping girl. Henry, the head of security, reached in and removed her from the car gently as to not disturb her. The driver pulled her satchel out of the backseat as well and placed it on his arm.

"Make sure you vacuum the car and wipe it clean. We don't need anything that would tie Quinn to her kidnapping," Henry warned the man, before making his way to the jet.

Quinn looked up from her book when she heard someone enter the plane, a sly smile gracing her features as she saw Henry carrying a limp Santana in his arms. She was mesmerized by her beauty, the pictures not doing her any justice; she was beautiful.

"Where do you want me to put her?" Henry asked.

"Put her on the couch over there." She pointed to a white couch near the back of the plane, never taking her eyes off the girl.

She watched as Henry laid the girl gently on the couch and pulled down her skirt that had ridden up in the process. He was quite the gentleman when it came down to making sure that modesty was well protected. Quinn couldn't keep her eyes off the sleeping beauty; it was like her biggest fantasy had now become reality.

"Is there anything else that you need me to do before we leave? Should I sedate her, just in case she comes to?"

Quinn shook her head, "That won't be necessary. If she gets out of control, then you can sedate her. Just get a bottle of water and a couple of aspirin; she's probably going to have a wicked headache when she wakes up. And tell the pilot that we are ready for takeoff."

Henry didn't say anything as he made his way to the cockpit to notify the pilot. He honestly didn't want to get involved with this little scheme since his mother was a good friend of the Lopez family. But if he didn't, Quinn would have told his wife about the other wife and children that he had in New York. That's one thing that he couldn't risk his marriage of over forty years, even though he ran that risk everyday. He made his way to the mini kitchen and pulled out a bottle of water and the aspirin, returning to the main cabin and placing them on the table next to the couch.

Quinn spied Santana's satchel near the couch and picked it up. She went through it, finding a couple of books, her lunch and more importantly, her cellphone. She took it out and placed it on the table before returning the satchel. Quinn was curious as to what was in the girl's phone, touching the screen before realized that the phone was locked. Without thinking twice she turned the phone off and removed the battery so it couldn't be traced if GPS was activated on her phone; she couldn't let anyone ruin her big plans that she had.

"I am going to buckle her up so she won't fall during takeoff."

Quinn picked up her book, "Leave her be, I'm sure she'll be fine."

Henry didn't say or do anything, going back to his seat and buckling his seatbelt as the plane took off.

They had been in the air for about thirty minutes when Quinn heard a soft moan coming from the back of the cabin. She put her book on the table and looked back to see if Santana was okay. She saw her coming to and cursed silently. She should have looked up how long chloroform keeps a person out. Quinn thought she would have been able to get her to the island and the compound before she woke up. She prayed to whoever was listening that the girl didn't cause any problems on the plane, because the last thing she wanted to do was hurt her.

QRQRQRQRQR

Santana opened her eyes slowly, trying to adjust to the brightness of wherever she was. She closed her eyes again only to reopen them. She was aware of two things: one, she wasn't in school or at home, and two, she had a wicked headache and was on an airplane.

_Why the hell am I on a jet?_ She thought to herself. Santana continued to lie there as she tried to take in her surroundings. It was a very nice jet, but who the hell did it belong to?

"You're up. There is a bottle of water and two aspirin on the table, take those. I'm sure you have a wicked headache." A woman with blonde hair looked at her.

Santana sat up slowly, "Who the hell are you? Why am I on your plane? Where the hell are you taking me?"

Quinn smirked at how feisty the girl was and handed her the pills and water, "Let's just say, I'm a friend of your mother's. But don't worry, your parents are alright. I'm just looking for a little bit of payback."

Santana eyed the little white pills in the woman's hands, before responding. "Payback for what? What did my mother ever do to you? Do you not know who she is? She will find me and throw your ass in jail." She knocked the bottle of water out of Quinn's hand.

Without thinking Quinn raised her hand and slapped the girl across the cheek, so hard that she was afraid that it was going to leave a bruise. She looked back at Santana and she could see the shock written all over her face.

"You can't hit me!" she replied with a false bravado.

Quinn continued smirking, "I just did. I can do whatever the hell I want to you, and there is nothing you can do about it." She picked up the water bottle and shoved it at the girl, "Take those pills and drink the damn water, if you stop acting like a brat then maybe, just maybe I won't have to hit you again."

Santana recoiled at the harshness of the woman's voice in front of her; she had never seen anyone so mad before. Normally she wasn't afraid of anything, but the way Quinn had hit her coupled with the way she was looking at her made her very fearful. She wasn't going to let the woman get the best of her though. With a roll of her eyes and a frustrated sigh, she put the pills in her mouth and took a drink of water, but instead of swallowing them she put them under her tongue. She would dispose of them later when she went to the bathroom.

"Good girl. See, things won't be so bad if you learn how to listen and don't mouth off."

Santana raised a well-manicured eyebrow, "Please, I will go all Lima Heights on your ass, don't try me. You won't be able to get away with this, my mami has friends in high places, so have your fun while you can."

Quinn had to give it to this girl; she was fiery and could hold her own. But she knew if Santana kept it up that it was going to just piss her off. She really didn't want to cause any harm to the girl, but she wasn't above it if it came down to it.

"You are not from Lima Heights; you're a spoiled little rich girl, who is the daughter of a federal prosecutor and Chief Doctor at Lima General. Quit trying to be a badass when you know you're not," Quinn taunted her.

Santana tried to lunge at Quinn from where she was sitting, but she got dizzy and fell back on the couch causing her skirt to ride up and show her red spanks. She tried to get up again, but was met with the same result. At seeing this Henry pulled out a needle and immediately jabbed it in Santana's arm, her world went black a few minutes later.

QRQRQRQRQR

Quinn looked at Henry and then back at the girl now slumped over the arm of the couch. She reached two fingers and felt for a pulse on the girl's neck, making sure that the poor girl wasn't dead. A smile spread across her lips when she felt a pulse and saw the girl breathing. Santana would be worth more alive than dead.

Quinn glared at Henry, "Why the fuck did you do that? It's not like I couldn't handle her myself."

Henry put the needle down, "I'm sorry ma'am, but I thought she was going to hurt you. She was getting out of control, and needed to be contained. Besides you know it's better this way. I only put enough of the drug in her to keep her knocked out until we get to the compound. She would have only been a liability, at least she is still alive," he whispered harshly.

"I still would have been able to handle her. From now on, no more drugs. Do you understand? I want her completely lucid during this whole thing. I don't want any harm to come to her, what kind of person do you think I am?" she told him while still looking at the sleeping girl.

"This is the captain speaking, please fasten your seatbelts, we are coming in for a landing," a male voice came over the intercom.

Quinn sat down next to Santana and fastened on her seatbelt, putting an arm around her waist to prevent the girl from flying forward as the plane landed on the tarmac. The girl fell back on Quinn as the plane jerked before landing. This gave Quinn a chance to get a real good look at the beauty. She had to make sure she congratulated her parents on creating such a beautiful daughter. Quinn allowed her eyes to roam the girl's face, until they settled on her lips; they looked soft. Her eyes traveled down to the form-fitting top of her cheerleading uniform, Quinn trying not to let her eyes linger on the girl's curvaceous breasts.

The plane came to a complete stop and Henry got up to open the door, before walking over to Quinn and lifting up the sleeping girl. Quinn watched as Henry and Santana both exited the jet, grabbing the girls bag and her disassembled phone before leaving the plane herself. She watched as Henry placed the girl in the backseat of the waiting limo and got in after her.

"Remember, wipe down everything, and leave no fibers whatsoever. I want that jet as spotless as it was before we even boarded. Understand?" She closed the door, before she could get an answer.

Henry watched as the car drove out of sight, Quinn letting out a sigh of relief. Phase one was taken care of, now it was onto phase two. She looked over at Santana and saw that a slight bruise had formed on the girl's cheek from where she had slapped her. Quinn reached over and lightly touched it, relishing the softness of her skin.

"I didn't want to hurt you, but you didn't give me a choice," she whispered softly.

Quinn stopped caressing the girl's cheek; she had to figure out how to get her some clothes. The girl couldn't continue wearing her cheer uniform. She made a mental note to call her personal shopper to take Santana out. Her head fell back on the headrest of the seat, Quinn wondering how long it would take before anyone realized that Santana was missing.

* * *

_There you have it! I know the chapters are kind of short but they will get longer as the stories continues. I am trying to set the tone for the story. As always review and PM me. Until next time my lovelies~XOXO~NR ;-)_


	4. Little Girl Lost

_I would like to say thank you to everyone who reviewed, alerted and added this to their favorites, makes me happy to see it so well received. I notice that a lot of people are curious about Quinn's age and that will be addressed in upcoming chapters, but I will say she is only a couple of years older than Santana. Enough with the rambling and on to the story._

* * *

Sue paced back and forth in her office like a caged panther, waiting for her Raven's co-captain to arrive in her office. Becky was just watching her, not saying a word. Personally she hoped that Santana wouldn't show up, because then she would be named captain. Sue let out a growl of frustration and sat down behind her desk. It had been thirty minutes since she summoned Santana and she still hadn't shown up yet. Her eyes fell on Becky.

"She was in class when you told her teacher I wanted to see her, right?" Sue questioned her young protégé.

Becky rolled her eyes, "Yes Coach, I saw her leave class and enter the locker room."

Sue eyed the girl critically, "You didn't see her leave the locker room at all?"

"No, I'd gone to the bathroom after she opened the door. It's not my job to keep an eye on her. I told you making her co-captain would be a bad idea."

Sue smirked, "She has leadership skills and she is a formidable asset to this team. As captain, she took this team to Nationals twice and to the cover of Cheer Magazine. And her parents are more powerful than me. She graduates in a few months and then you will be captain."

Becky didn't have anything else to add, "I'm gonna go to class now, Coach. I'll see you before the game, maybe Santana will show up then."

Sue looked thoughtful. If Santana was on her way to her office, then why wasn't she here yet? It wasn't as if Santana would skip school or do anything to disgrace her family; it just wasn't like her to not show when Sue summoned her.

She got up from her desk, walking out of her office and into the locker room. She looked around for anything that was out of place, but came up with nothing. Sue looked at the back door that led from the locker room to the field and saw that it was closed and locked. She went back into her office, not noticing the brown rag that was left on the floor.

QRQRQRQRQR

The town car pulled up to the iron gates of La Casa Fabray and came to a stop as the driver waited for them to open. Quinn looked over at the sleeping girl next to her, wondering how much of a sedative Henry put in the needle. The car pulled into the cobblestone driveway, Quinn letting out a small sigh of relief. They came to a stop when her door was opened by one of the guards, the man helping her out of the car.

"Welcome back Ms. Fabray. The house has been buzzing with excitement for your visit," Angelo greeted her.

Quinn smiled, "It's good to be back. It's been a long time since I've visited the island, but I see it's still as lovely as ever. I have a companion in the car who seems to have fallen asleep. Could you bring her in for me?"

Angelo nodded and went around to the opposite side of the car, opening the other door. He scooped the girl up slowly, not wanting to wake her. He tried to pick up her satchel as well, but was afraid he was going to drop it. Quinn saw his distress and took it out of the car for him, closing the door behind her before motioning for him to follow her into the house. Quinn didn't bother with pleasantries, turning to face Angelo.

"Take her upstairs to my room; I will be up there in a moment. Make sure you close the door, but don't lock it," Quinn commanded as she made her way to the study downstairs.

Angelo did as he was told and took the sleeping girl upstairs to Quinn's room. He admired the girl's beauty as he walked; she looked so peaceful. He noticed the bruise on Santana's cheek and wondered where it came from. Once he found Quinn's room, he opened the door as best as he could without dropping her and carried her over to the queen sized bed, laying her down softly on the goose down comforter. Angelo pulled the girl's skirt down and reached for the blanket lying across the bed. He placed it over her and walked out the room, closing the door behind him.

Quinn sat at her desk and looked around the massive room. The study was one of her favorite rooms. The mahogany shelves housed all the books she'd spent much of her time reading. She had read them all. She loved to read.

Quinn leant back in the leather chair to collect her thoughts. Santana would need clothes and other things teenagers needed. The one thing she didn't want to do was treat her like a common criminal; she wanted Santana to be comfortable while she kept her under her control. The last thing she needed was a defiant girl on her hands. Quinn picked up her phone and dialed a number she was familiar with.

"Hello?" a voice came over the line.

"Hi Tina, this is Quinn. Quinn Fabray. How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been alright, just busy with the shop and everything. To what do I owe this pleasure?" the woman asked.

Quinn tried to keep it light, "I am going to need your assistance. I have a guest that will be staying with me for a little while. I'm going to need you to come over and take her shopping for clothes and whatever else she needs."

"Why does she need clothes? Didn't she bring some with her?"

"The stupid people forgot to put her luggage on the jet. Don't ask questions, just do as you're told or you will be looking for another job," Quinn commanded, before she hung up the phone.

Quinn exhaled lightly, the weight of the whole Santana Lopez situation falling off her shoulders. Now she just had to figure out phase two. First of all though, she wanted to know if anyone had realized that the girl was missing. It would be very anti-climactic if they didn't. After all, she was her mother's little princess and the apple of her father's eye; something Quinn actually envied since her father was locked up in a maximum-security prison and could care less if she built Fabray Enterprises back up from the ruins. She tried not to think about it and pulled out her phone. She needed to call Puck.

"Puckerman speaking."

"What's going on in Lima?" Quinn asked.

Puck got comfortable on his bed, "Nothing, you haven't even been gone for two hours yet. Nothing explosive happened. That stupid school probably won't notice she's even missing. For a private school, security is very lax."

Quinn couldn't help but be disappointed at Puck's news. She figured that Santana's teachers or her friends would realize she was gone.

"Well, keep me informed about what's going on there. I won't be back there for a while, so I need you to be my eyes and ears."

Puck rolled his eyes, "Yeah, whatever. So how's Santana? Did she give you any problems?"

"Why didn't you tell me the girl was feisty or that she has a major attitude? It took a lot for me not to strangle her," she admitted to him, leaving out the little detail of slapping her.

Puck chuckled at the way she was describing Santana. He didn't want to tell her because he wanted her to see for herself. To show her that her little plan was not going to be as easy as she thought it was going to be. One thing he knew about Santana was that she had a major attitude and wasn't afraid to fight when she needed too. Quinn was going to have her hands full, Santana Lopez didn't break for anyone. But he also knew about Quinn's short temper as well. He just hoped no harm would come to the girl under her watch.

"Just make sure you don't hurt her, I know how bad your temper is. If she ever gets found, I hope it's not in a body bag because you can't deal."

Quinn scoffed, "What kind of person do you think I am? I wouldn't kill her. That's something I wouldn't want to live with for the rest of my life. Anyways, I need to go. There is no telling when the wild child will wake up. Keep me posted on what's going on." She hung up her phone and got up from her leather chair; she needed to check on her new houseguest.

QRQRQRQRQR

Santana woke up for the second time in a state of confusion. She was no longer on the plane, but in a bedroom that looked like it had come straight out of an Ikea catalogue. She closed her eyes again, willing the dizziness to go away. Whatever she was given she didn't want any more of. Santana let out a soft moan as she opened her eyes again, but this time she wasn't alone. Sitting in a chair across from the bed sat the woman who had taken her from her family.

"It's nice to see you awake. How did you sleep princess?" Quinn asked her.

Santana didn't answer. She closed her eyes again and turned her head the other way, hoping that the woman in front of her would just disappear. She opened her eyes again and saw that she was still sitting in the chair.

"I asked you a question. Didn't your parents teach you to speak when you're being spoken to? It's bad manners. You of all people should know that. Now answer the question."

Santana rolled her eyes, "I slept fine, but I guess you would too if you had been drugged, which by the way is pretty pathetic, if you ask me."

Quinn had to bite her cheek to keep the anger she was feeling in check. There was no way she was going to let an eighteen year old, privileged child talk to her this way. She was Quinn Fabray and no one had dared talk to her in that way, not even her parents or the friends she had; they knew their place. It wouldn't be long before Santana knew hers.

Quinn chose to ignore her remark, "Listen, Tina will be here in a little bit to take you shopping. There is no way you're going to be wearing that uniform the whole time you're here. Don't try anything stupid, I have eyes and ears everywhere. I will know your every move. You will have a tutor come here twice a week to help you with your studies; I don't want you to fall behind. We will have dinner at six-thirty every evening, I expect you to be there on time. If you're not, you will suffer the consequences."

Santana finally had the strength to sit up and eyed the woman giving her orders critically. There is no way this woman was going to tell her what she could or couldn't do. She was Santana Lopez and she could do whatever the hell she wanted.

"I'm quaking in my stylish, yet affordable shoes. And what consequences would I suffer? You taking my phone away or sending me to my room?" Santana replied sarcastically, ignoring the glare she was getting.

Quinn stood up and stalked towards the bed, grabbing the girl by her arms and pulling her off the bed. She saw the fear in the girl's eyes and she liked it. Quinn dug her fingers into the girl's arms hard enough that she knew it would leave bruises.

"I guess the slap I gave you today wasn't enough to put you in your place." She looked at Santana, anger evident on her face, "I told you not to cross me or there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?"

Santana couldn't say anything. She just nodded her head in response; she didn't want to piss Quinn off more than what she already was. She put on her poker face to show that she wasn't at all scared, but on the inside she was terrified.

Quinn smirked, "Good." She pushed the girl back down on the bed, "I don't want to have to hurt someone you love Santana because you don't listen. I'm pretty sure it would hurt a lot for someone to get hurt because you." She cleared her throat, never taking her eyes off the girl in front of her. "Now make yourself presentable. The bathroom is to your left and the washcloths and towels are in the closet beside the door. I'll call you when Tina get's here."

Quinn walked out of the room, closing the door and leaving a visibly shaken Santana behind. She released a breath that she didn't know she was holding and got off the bed, making her way towards the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth out of the closet and wet it, looking at herself in the mirror. Her ponytail was messy and her eyes were a little puffy; she looked like a hot mess. With a sigh, Santana washed her face and fixed her hair the best she could and walked out of the bathroom, only to sit in the chair that Quinn had recently vacated. She put her head in her hands and began to cry.

QRQRQRQRQR

Sue walked down the hall with determination. She was going to find out why her captain didn't report to her like she requested. She pushed through the sea of students until she stopped in front of Santana's best friend, Brittany.

"Have you seen Santana?" Sue asked the cheerleader.

Brittany shook her head, "No, I haven't seen her since this morning. She was supposed to meet me at her class."

Sue cursed silently, "Try getting her on her phone! I'm going to go talk to her chemistry teacher."

She stalked off while Brittany begun frantically calling Santana's phone, hoping that the girl would pick up, but it just went to voice mail. She kept trying with the same result. She checked her phone to make sure she was dialing the right number, which she noted she was.

"You've reached the one and only Santana Lopez-"

Brittany hung up without leaving a message, hearing the bell ring in the background. She ran to her next class, hoping Santana would turn up there. Sue had made it to Santana's chemistry class and asked to see the teacher outside.

"To what do I owe this visit, Sue?"

Sue didn't bother with pleasantries, "Did Santana come back to class at all today?"

The teacher shook his head, "The last time I saw her was when she left to go see you. Other than that, I haven't seen her."

Sue didn't say another word as she made her way to Dean Covas' office. She didn't bother knocking, walking right in, causing the woman to look up from what she was doing.

"Is there a reason why you're here, Sue? And no, we are not going to have your cheerleaders shot out of canons."

Sue smirked, "That's not why I'm here. Santana Lopez has disappeared. No one has seen or heard from her since I called her out of chemistry class," she told the woman.

A look of worry crossed the woman's face as she sat behind her desk. Lima Prep prided itself on being a safe school, one that parents would be proud to have their children attend. And it was also a school that received generous donations from the Lopez family.

"Are you sure that she didn't venture off somewhere else in the school, or maybe left campus?" she asked.

The coach gave her a serious look, "Does Santana seem like someone to just blow off school? Yes, she might be a little rebellious and she also reminds me of a young Sue Sylvester, but you know and I know she would never do that."

"I'll put the school on a mandatory lockdown and have security search the premises for Miss Lopez. If we can't find her then we will bring in the police. There is no need to alert anyone as to what's going on right now until we assess the situation." She picked up the phone and dialed the head of security to fill them in on what was going on.

"Fantastic! I'm going to go back to my office, just in case she is already there."

Sue walked out of the office just as Dean Covas put her head in her hands. She hoped that Santana was on campus and had decided to just skip class. If that wasn't the case and something else had happened to her, she really didn't want to have face the girl's mother. She issued a code red over the intercom and advised teachers to keep the students in class until further notice.

* * *

_Don't hate me…I have this mapped out to go a certain way. It has to get worse, before it get's better, and it will. Thanks for reading! Until next time my lovelies-xoxoxo-NR :-)_


	5. Storm Over Lima

_I know people are worried about Quinn being all abusive to Santana, but that is the nature of their relationship right now, Quinn is trying to put fear into Santana to get her to comply. They will eventually find their footing and they will start getting along a little bit better but that will come in a little later. On with the story..._

_As always, I do not own them they belong to the Devil himself Ryan Murphy and their Overloard Fox..._

* * *

Security searched the grounds and couldn't find Santana anywhere. They checked the parking lot and noticed her car was still there, but there was no sign of her. This was truly baffling to them, how a student could just up and disappear like that. The head of security dismissed his team and headed back into the school toward the Dean's office. He knew she wasn't going to like this one bit. The door was already open, so he didn't worry about knocking. With a sigh, he entered the room.

"Excuse me, Dean Covas?" he said, making himself known.

The lady looked up from her desk, "Yes Officer Hawkins, were you able to find Ms. Lopez?"

"No ma'am, we've searched everywhere and she wasn't anywhere to be found. But her car is still in the parking lot," he informed her.

The older woman silently cursed to herself. The last thing she wanted to do was get the police involved, but she didn't have a choice. She also knew that the Lopez family would have to be notified, and that was a phone call she was not looking forward to.

"Alright, thank you officer. You can go back to your post. I'm going to have to get the police involved in this and contact Dr. and Mrs. Lopez. Close the door when you leave," she commanded.

Officer Hawkins left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving the woman in the office by herself. She picked up her phone and called the police, then dialed Santana's parents. This day was just going to get worse, and she had to prepare herself to feel the wrath of Noelia Lopez.

QRQRQRQRQR

Quinn was sitting at her desk with her head in her hands, thinking about her encounter with Santana. She felt bad about manhandling the girl, but she couldn't think of any other way to get control over her. Quinn blamed her father for that. She saw the way he was towards her mother and sister; she just figured that was the way of getting someone to do what you wanted.

Russell always told her that the way to exert control over someone was to use force to have him or her do whatever it was that needed to be done. At only twenty years old, she was turning into her father. But she didn't care. Her father was a very powerful man and that was something she always wanted. Now with her father in jail, she had that and more, and she loved it.

Quinn thought about Santana again, and about how scared she looked, and the fear in her eyes. It was the same fear she'd had when her father would do something to her mother or sister. Luckily for her, he saw her as the good child. She did everything in her power to please him.

"Ms. Fabray, Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang is here to see you," Angelo announced.

Quinn gave him a small smile, "Thank you Angelo. Could you go check on Santana and make sure she is ready to go? Oh, and one more thing, can you find her something to wear in my closet as well. I don't want her wearing that God awful uniform out in public."

Angelo just nodded and exited the room, leaving the two women alone. Quinn watched as Tina sat down on the chair across from her desk. Tina still looked the same, except for the highlights were gone and she'd matured out of the Goth-look that she used to wear a couple of years ago. Tina was one of her best friends when she was younger, attending the same private school on the island.

"So what brings Quinn Fabray back to Martinique? It's been too long," Tina greeted the woman in front of her.

"I felt like I'd been gone for entirely too long. It's almost winter time in Lima, and I needed to get away to the warmth and sun," she answered.

Tina just smiled, "So, who is Santana? Is she your newest conquest or a special lady friend?"

Quinn didn't give anything away, "She is a friend of mine from Lima, her parents are on vacation and she didn't want to go. So, I offered for her to come here while her parents are away."

Tina looked at the woman, but didn't question anything she had said. Quinn never brought friends here, unless she was dating them or just screwing them. She'd known Quinn since they were little kids and she knew exactly how she was. There was no way the woman would have changed that much in the course of two years.

"Sounds like you two will have fun. So tell me a little bit about her, I want to know what I'm getting into before I take her shopping."

QRQRQRQRQR

Santana was sitting in the chair by the window with her knees drawn up to her chest. She didn't understand why she was in this place, and what Quinn meant about her mother and payback. Sure, her mother had enemies and people who made threats on her life, but no one had really done anything that would bring harm to her family. She was a good girl, captain of the cheer squad, and a straight A student. Of course, she rebelled a little but what girl her age didn't?

Santana was brought out of her thoughts when she heard the door open, immediately putting her feet on the ground. She didn't know if that woman was coming in or what. The last thing she needed was to be manhandled again. The door opened a little wider to reveal a tall man with wavy black hair. She exhaled slowly as the guy entered the room.

Angelo noticed how scared the girl was. He didn't want to scare her more than she already seemed to be. So he kept his distance from her, watching as she eyed him critically.

"I'm sorry to scare you Miss, but Ms. Fabray wanted me to come and check on you, and make sure that you were ready," he told her as he made his way towards the closet. "My name is Angelo by the way, I am one of the many caretakers at the house."

"Why are you in her closet?" Santana asked, finally finding her voice.

Angelo chuckled a little, "Well, Ms. Fabray said she didn't want you going out in your uniform. So I was told to find you something a little more comfortable to wear for your shopping trip today. Ms. Cohen-Chang is downstairs with Ms. Fabray." He continued looking through the closet. "Is there anything in particular that you would care to wear Miss?"

Santana looked up, "No skirts or dresses, maybe a pair of jeans and a simple top. I don't really know what her casual fashion style is."

"You will learn in time Miss." He pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black top, "Here you go Miss. Hopefully this will suit your tastes," he said, laying the clothes out on the bed.

"Thank you, and please stop calling me Miss, it makes me sound old. You can call me Santana, it sounds a whole lot better," she told him.

He looked at her, "Santana is a pretty name, and you can call me Angel for short if you like."

A small smiled played on her lips, "I like that. Thanks Angel."

Angelo didn't say anything more as he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him. Santana got up out of the chair and made her way to the bed to look at the clothes. Quinn had a good sense of fashion, even if she was a royal bitch.

Without wasting any time, she took off her uniform and folded it up. She put it on the bed, before slipping on the clothes; she was happy that they actually fit her. She sat on the bed, putting her shoes back on. Santana found a full-length mirror on the closet door and looked at herself in the reflection. She decided to take her hair out of the ponytail. She ran her fingers through her hair to loosen it up as it fell in waves. Satisfied with the way she looked, she sat back down in the chair and waited for Angelo to return.

A few minutes later there was a knock at the door, startling Santana. She looked up as the door opened and saw that it was Angelo, letting out a sigh of relief. She was just happy that it wasn't Quinn, the last thing she needed was to have another showdown with her.

"Good to see you dressed, Santana. I am to take you downstairs now."

Santana got up and followed Angelo down the stairs. As she made her way down the hall, she saw different family photos, and pictures that were taken in exotic places. Places that she herself would hope to someday see. They made their way down a long winding staircase that seemed to go on for days. Santana didn't say a thing. She just followed behind Angelo until they reached the study.

"Ms. Fabray, Ms. Cohen-Chang. I have Miss Santana."

He motioned for her to enter the study. Santana stopped when she noticed two sets of eyes staring very intently at her.

"What?"

QRQRQRQRQR

Quinn was filling Tina in about Santana when the topic of conversation entered the room. The girl looked absolutely stunning, and she was just in a simple pair of jeans and a shirt. To her, Santana made the outfit look ten times better than it ever had on her. To say she was mesmerized was an understatement; she was enchanted. Santana looked better than ever with her hair down. The girl was hot. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of those thoughts.

"Santana, this is my friend Tina. She will be taking you shopping today," Quinn finally spoke.

Santana looked over to where the other woman was sitting. "Hey, nice to meet you," she said casually.

Tina smiled, "Hey Santana, nice to meet you too." She stood up, "You ready to go shopping? I know all the trendiest places to go."

Santana looked over at Quinn and then back at Tina. "Yeah, who am I to turn down shopping?" she couldn't help but smirk.

Quinn saw this, "Remember what I said, Santana. I'm sure you don't want anything bad to happen."

The smirk immediately left Santana's face at Quinn's words. Quinn noticed this and couldn't help but smirk herself.

Santana gave her a hard glare, "How can I forget. Can we go now?"

Tina didn't say anything during the whole exchange. She only had more questions, but she knew that she wasn't going to get answers while standing here with the two of them.

"Yes, we can go. There is so much to do and so little time," Tina finally spoke up.

Quinn looked at Tina, "There is plenty of money on the expense account to get everything she needs. Don't let her go crazy and spend it all at once."

"I'm standing right here and I'm not twelve, I'm eighteen. So I do know how to manage money, my parents have been giving me allowance since before I could talk."

Quinn could feel the anger boiling up inside of her; Santana was going to be the death of her. She was holding onto the chair for dear life. If it wasn't for that desk and Tina standing in the room with them, she would have knocked the living hell out of the girl.

"I think it's best if you two left now. Santana, I will see you back here for dinner at six-thirty. Am I making myself clear?"

Santana smirked, "Crystal." She walked out the room flinging her hair over her shoulder. She knew she was playing with fire, but at this point she didn't care.

Quinn watched as the duo left her study, leaving her alone. She threw a glass against the wall and watched it shatter as it hit the ground. That didn't do anything to relieve the anger that she felt inside. She picked up the phone and called one of her mistresses to come over. If she couldn't do anything to Santana, she was going to take her frustrations out sexually on someone else.

QRQRQRQRQR

Noelia Lopez made her way through the school hallways like a woman on a mission. To say she was pissed was an understatement; she was livid. She didn't understand how a school as prestigious as Lima Prep could allow something to happen to her daughter. She didn't bother knocking on the Dean's door, just walking right on in, eyes blazing in anger.

"How could you lose my daughter? What's the point of having a security team if they don't do their job?"

The older woman behind the desk looked up, "We don't know how this could have happened. Santana is a good girl and we know that she would never leave campus. This is a big school, our security team can't be around twenty-four seven. I know you're upset about your daughter and we will do our best to find her."

Noelia sat down in a chair, "To you she may be just another student, but to me she's my daughter. Did you notify the police of her being missing?"

"Yes, the police got here before you did. They are looking around the campus for any clues or any sign of her. They're going to find your daughter Mrs. Lopez, and all of this would have been a misunderstanding."

Noelia was about to say something, but was interrupted by her husband coming through the door. He looked just as distraught and angry as she was, if not more. Both women could tell that he wanted to say something, but Noelia stopped him before he could. She got up and hugged her husband.

"How could this happen?" he asked. "Who would want to harm our little girl? She hasn't done anything to anyone."

"We're not sure," another voice entered the office. "We would like to ask you guys a few questions, if you don't mind."

Noelia broke the hug, "Of course, Officer Leon. Anything you want, if it will help us find our baby."

Officer Leon pulled out a plastic bag with a silver charm bracelet on it, "Does this belong to your daughter?"

Miguel looked at it, "Yes, that's Santana's. W-Where did you find it?"

"We found it outside in the parking lot near the Cheerios locker room. Did she have it on when she left the house this morning?"

Noelia spoke up, "She wears it every time they have a game. She says it brings them luck. Ever since she became a Cheerio they have never lost a game."

He turned to the woman behind the desk, "Do you know who saw her last?"

Dean Covas looked at the man, "She was in chemistry, then she was summoned to Coach Sylvester's office. So her chemistry teacher, Mr. Hargrove, and Becky Jackson."

"I am going to need to talk to them. Now, could you give me a few moments while I talk to Dr. and Mrs. Lopez," he asked.

"Of course." The woman got up from her desk and walked out of her office closing the door behind her.

Once the door closed, Officer Leon turned and faced the Lopezes. He could tell they were distraught, especially Noelia. He had a hard time believing that it was their daughter when he received the call at the station. He didn't know Santana personally, but he knew that she was an upstanding young woman.

"Noelia, I know this is hard for you, but I am going to need to ask you some questions. I want you to be as honest with me as possible."

Noelia gave the officer in front of her a steely glare, "You better not be suggesting what I think you're suggesting."

"No, not at all. But given the line of work you do we have to cover all avenues. I know you have created a lot of enemies in the state of Ohio, but is there anyone out there who would want to cause you harm?" he asked.

"Not that I know of. I've received a few threats here and there, but nothing of this magnitude. What about you Miguel? Did you receive any kind of threat?"

Miguel looked up from his hands, "No. No one has ever made any kind of threats towards me. There was this one time when someone tried to say that I had sexually assaulted them, but nothing became of it. The accusations were false and the young woman is now sitting in the Mt. Pleasant Asylum for the insane."

The policeman started taking notes, "Does Santana have a boyfriend? Does she have any enemies? Who are her closest friends?"

Noelia shook her head, "No, she doesn't have a boyfriend, but she did have a girlfriend at one time. As far as enemies goes, she didn't have any that I knew of, she's a very popular girl. But her closest are Brittany, Mercedes Jones and Sam Evans."

"What school does this ex-girlfriend go to and do you have her name?" he asked.

"She goes to this school and her name is B-Brittany Pierce. But she wouldn't have anything to do with this. She loves our daughter, and she's not the brightest crayon in the box. So I know she wouldn't do anything to harm her," Miguel answered.

"I know, but we have to question everyone in a case as high profile as this one. Everyone is a suspect until we can rule them out. I'm going to go talk to her chemistry teacher and her friends, hopefully they can shine some light on this." He stood up and looked at the couple, "I'm sorry that you have to go through this. We won't sleep until your daughter is found safe. We'll put our best men on this case. Do you have a picture of her?"

Miguel pulled out a photo of Santana from his wallet, "This is the most recent picture. We have a bigger one at the house if you need it." He handed the picture over to the policeman.

"We already issued an AMBER Alert for her. Again, we'll let you know if we hear anything."

"Thank you, Office Leon. Let us know anything you find out," Miguel told the man.

The police officer nodded and left the office, leaving Noelia and Miguel in the room by themselves. A silence fell over them, neither knowing what to say. Right now their baby girl, their pride and joy, was missing. For the first time in a long time they were at a loss and felt completely helpless.

Noelia pulled out her phone, "There is no way I'm going to let Lima handle this, I need to get the big guys on the case."

"Do you think that they'll do a better job? I know you have friends in high places, but do you really think they could help? Especially since there is little to nothing to go on?"

"Look, I know what I'm doing. I've dealt with this kind of stuff firsthand. I'm going to get everyone I know involved in this. This is our daughter we're talking about here, and I'll stop at nothing until she is found." She continued making her phone call, signaling to her husband that this conversation was over.

QRQRQRQRQR

By four that afternoon, news of Santana's disappearance spread across Lima and the whole state of Ohio, and probably beyond. Puck was watching his favorite TV show when it was interrupted by breaking news. He watched as Santana's picture flashed on the screen followed by a press conference held by the Chief of Police and the Lopez family.

"Her name is Santana Lopez. She's 5'4 with dark brown eyes, and long brown hair. She was last seen this morning at Lima Prep. If you have any information about her whereabouts, please call the Lima Police or notify the FBI. We will not rest until she is brought home safely."

Puck muted the TV and fell back on the bed. "Holy shit!" he said out loud. This is going to be a lot bigger than he expected. He just hoped Quinn realized the shit storm that she'd just created.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and added this story to their favorites, it means a lot to me. Thank you to everyone who sends me PM's as well, I love reading what you guys think and have to say. _


	6. It's A Hard Knock Life

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, added this to their favorites and sent me PM's. I love reading what you guys have to say and your thoughts on the story, it gives me such great joy, I know some of you had read this story in the past and it's still the same. This chapter alludes to violence but it's not actually written just a fair warning._

_Side Note: For those reading Santana's Crush...I am writing the next chapter as we speak, I hope to have it up sometime soon, I'm not going to say when because I don't want to disappoint._

_On to the story..._

* * *

Quinn relaxed in bed with her latest conquest beside her, feeling better after taking out her frustrations on the poor woman. She'd needed the release. Santana had been nothing but a thorn in her side, and she knew that physically harming the girl would only get her so far.

It was bad enough that she was being taunted by the girl's uniform tossed aside on the floor. Quinn needed a more effective way to get through to Santana. Violence could only do so much, a lesson she learned very well from her mother when she was fed up with all the abuse her father inflicted on her. She'd filed for divorce and never looked back. Quinn had thought about killing Santana and just leaving her body somewhere to be found. But that wouldn't make the Lopez's suffer like she needed them to, so she'd decided to keep her alive and have them suffer that way instead.

Quinn got up and put on her robe, leaving the sleeping woman in the bed alone. She grabbed her cell phone off the table and retreated to a small office area in her room. She hit the speed dial for Puck and waited for him to answer. Quinn hoped that he didn't disappoint her and had some good news.

"What's up, Quinn?" Puck answered the phone gruffly. "This better be important, I have my girlfriend waiting for me."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to keep you away from your precious slut. What's going on in Lima? Have they realized that Santana's gone yet?"

Puck cleared his throat, "Yeah, they've realized it, and it's been all over the news. It's all they've been talking about and I'm sure it will make national news soon. I really hope you know what the hell you're doing. They have the police and the FBI, and probably every other law agency with three letters. You created a shit storm, Quinn. The police are questioning everyone in the Lopez social circle, there's no telling who else is in line."

"I really don't care too much about that. Tell me about the Lopez's', how did they look?"

"They looked like regular people who have just lost their child. Keep in mind, Noelia is a lawyer, they don't show emotion. So whatever kind of public breakdown you're expecting ain't going to happen," he told her truthfully.

Quinn was silent. She needed to find a way to step up her game, but she had to figure out how. Santana being missing is just one way, but she needed something else. Maybe pictures of the girl being put in harm's way, or maybe even cutting some of her hair and sending it to her parents. Those could be a little risky though, considering they both could be traced back to Quinn or the island. And that was the last thing she wanted, for right now at least.

"Whatever. I know she will break eventually, and when she does it will be glorious," Quinn chuckled.

"Look, I've got to go, my future baby mama is calling my name. Before I do though, where is Santana?"

"She is out with Tina getting some clothes and stuff that she needs. There is no way I was going to let her stay in that uniform forever, and besides it might draw attention to her. She is a teenager and they need things you know?"

Puck was shocked, "Wait, you let her go shopping out in public? Do you know how dangerous that is? She could say something to anyone, even Tina. How could you be so stupid?"

"Look, she already knows her place, so I'm not worried about that. I'm sure she's not going to blab to Tina, since she is a complete stranger and a friend of mine. So she probably won't say a word to her out of fear for her safety. I have it all covered, now go back to that whore of a girlfriend. If the police or anyone questions you, you know nothing, understand?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," he replied as he hung up.

Quinn put her phone down and looked at the clock, noticing it was almost five-thirty. Santana would be home in about thirty minutes or so. She walked into the adjoining room and saw that her guest was already awake and sitting up in bed, staring at her with a mischievous smirk on her face. Quinn couldn't help but return it as she made her way over.

"You weren't here when I woke up. I was thinking we could have another round, you know how insatiable my appetite is."

"Sorry Chloe, I had some business to take care of. And I would love to fuck you til you can't remember your name, but my guest could be returning home any minute. How about a rain check? I will definitely make it worth your while," Quinn said, kissing her lightly on the lips.

Chloe smirked, "I will hold you to it Fabray." The woman got out of bed and went for her clothes, "But the next time you want to role-play, don't have me wear that cheer uniform again, I'm allergic to polyester." With that remark Chloe left leaving Quinn alone with her thoughts.

QRQRQRQRQR

Tina and Santana were wandering around the mall, trying to figure out if there was anything else the girl wanted. Santana had to admit that she loved shopping, but she had a feeling that it was just one big set up. The trip started out normally, with the two of them making small talk, but she avoided some of the questions that Tina had asked. It wasn't like she didn't want to tell her what was going on, but she didn't think it was safe, for her or her parents, and for Tina as well. The last thing she wanted was something bad to happen to anyone around her. Other than that, the trip had been worth it, even if she was loaded with bags.

"Is there anything else you wanted, Santana?" Tina asked the girl beside her.

Santana looked at all of the bags, "No, I think I'm okay for now. I'm sure Quinn will probably send us back out if I don't have everything."

Tina just smiled, "I hope so, I'm never one to turn down shopping, even if it's not for myself." Tina looked down at her watch and saw that it was a quarter to six. Quinn gave explicit instructions for them to be back at the house before six-thirty.

"Well, maybe you should have taken the time to buy something for yourself. It wouldn't hurt, you know? Maybe next time," she responded.

"I think we should get going now, especially if we want to make it back to the house by six-thirty. I don't want Quinn to kill us both."

Santana's smile disappeared at Tina's words, "She'll kill us?" Her mind started to race, "Then we need to go, like now."

Tina saw the panic on her face, "She won't _literally_ kill us. But she is a bitch when it comes to punctuality. Are you alright, Santana?" She asked as they made their way out of the building and into the parking lot.

Santana shook her head, "I'm fine, those are just words that I don't handle so well. Let's get going, I don't want to keep Quinn waiting."

The duo made their way to the car, putting all the bags in the trunk before they both got in. Tina found Santana's abrupt change kind of odd, she was fine up until the moment she mentioned Quinn. She noticed it back at the house too, how Santana would change whenever her friend would say something. Tina brushed it off and started the car, pulling it out of the lot.

"How long have you known Quinn?"

Tina was startled hearing the girl speak, "I've know Quinn since we were little girls. We went to the same school and stuff. She has changed a lot since the last time I saw her though. You know, ever since her father was put away for twenty years."

Santana perked up at this. So, Quinn Fabray wasn't as perfect as she thought she was. Santana wondered if she could use this newfound information to her advantage, locking it away for future use.

"Her father was put in prison? What did he do? Unlawful acts of violence towards women?"

Tina gave her a strange look, "No, although I wish it was. Don't tell her I told you this, but her father was put away for money laundering and taking millions from people for bogus investments. From what I gathered the Feds were on him big time, but he got caught while doing business in Lima. The prosecutor that had him put away was a ruthless bitch."

Santana was intrigued now, "What's her father's name?"

Tina pulled the car down the street the Fabray house was located on, "Russell Fabray."

The wheels in Santana's head started turning, trying to figure everything out. Her mother had had a really tough case involving a guy who was a real creep. She'd overheard her mother and father talking about it one night. They'd tried to keep her shielded from any of the cases her mother worked on in an effort to protect her.

The pieces started to fall into place for Santana. If her mother was the one who put Russell Fabray in prison, and if Quinn was his daughter, then she could be trying to make her parents pay for putting her father away. It started to make sense to her, especially the part about Quinn telling her that it was payback.

Santana tried to play it cool, "Wow, that must be awful, to have to go through that."

Tina shook her head, "You don't know the half of it. Everything went to hell after that. Quinn spent years trying to build up her father's business again and clear the Fabray name. So far she's been successful, earning money and doing things the honest way. Unlike her father."

Santana took in all this information that Tina was telling her, realizing that she was in a very bad situation. That wasn't going to stop her though. She was still going to be her badass self and use her wits to get her out of this alive with Quinn Fabray in jail for a long time.

The car pulled into the circular driveway before coming to a complete stop. They were both met by Angelo, the man opening the door for them. Santana gave him a small smile, "Thank you, Angel."

Angelo smiled, "No problem, Santana. Did you enjoy your outing at the mall with Miss Cohen-Chang?"

"Yeah, I did. It was good to get out for a while," she told him honestly.

"I'm glad, don't want to see a beautiful girl like you sad. Go on in the house, I'll have Mateo and Jackson take your bags to your room," he told her.

She looked at him, "You mean Quinn's room, right?"

"No, your room. I'll show it to you later. Now you better hurry up and get inside before Miss Fabray gets upset."

Santana gave him a small smile and made her way up the steps into the house, not knowing that Quinn was watching the whole exchange. Tina followed behind her, still trying to figure out what Santana and Angelo were talking about. She had a lot more questions, and she hoped that eventually she would get some answers.

QRQRQRQRQR

To say Noelia Lopez was distraught was an understatement. She'd been talking to the police, FBI, and a couple of detectives all day. Their house had become a media target and the Lopez name was in the news, and not for achievements in medicine or putting a criminal away, but because their daughter was missing. The daughter she saw just earlier this morning with a smile on her face as she headed to school, and now she was taken away from her. She kept her composure in the public eye, because that was something that she had to do. But in the privacy of her own home she was allowed to breakdown and cry.

The police had searched Santana's room for any clues about where she could have gone, or if there were any issues at home she couldn't deal with. For the most part, Santana was a happy child. She had her moments of defiance, but Noelia knew that her daughter loved them dearly. She went into Santana's room and lay across her bed, picking up Mr. Bear, Santana's favorite. She'd had him since she was a baby and wouldn't go anywhere without him. Even at eighteen years old, Santana still slept with that bear as if he was her sole protector. Noelia brought the toy to her chest and held him as the tears started falling down her cheeks. She thought back to the last conversation they'd had the night before.

"_Mom? How did you know you wanted to be a lawyer?" Santana asked._

_Noelia smiled, "I don't know mija. I guess when I was younger I used to line my stuffed animals up and pretend that they were the jury, while I played the lawyer who was trying to put Barbie in jail for killing Ken."_

_They both laughed at this before Santana spoke up, "So you've known since you were little. What did you want to do before you decided to be a lawyer?"_

"_I wanted to be a performer or maybe even a teacher, pero your abuela had different ideas. She felt that those careers wouldn't be successful and wanted me to make something of myself, especially if I was going to start a family," she told her daughter honestly._

"_Do you like being a lawyer?" Santana asked._

_Noelia sighed, "It's good to help people, but it's not my passion. I wouldn't change it for the world though. It's good to give back when you can, that way you'll never forget where you come from."_

_Santana looked at her mom, "So, you wouldn't be mad if I decided not to be a doctor or a lawyer when I go off to college?"_

_Noelia smiled at her daughter, "Mija, just follow your dreams and do what makes you happy. I am sure you will be successful in anything that you put your mind to. You're a Lopez, it just comes naturally."_

"_I love you, mami"_

_Noelia hugged her daughter, "I love you too, Santana. I'm going to miss you so much. You know, wherever you decide to go to college, even if it is New York."_

Miguel looked all over for his wife, but stopped when he saw her on Santana's bed holding Mr. Bear. He entered the room wordlessly as he saw his wife's body shaking a little as she cried. He made his way over to the bed and laid down beside her, wrapping his arms protectively around her. He knew first hand what his wife was going through, because he was in the same position earlier, but in his office.

Talking to the police and the media really took a lot out of him emotionally. His _princesa_ was gone and they didn't know where she was, if she was okay, or even if she was somewhere hurt. He knew that Santana had a promising future ahead of her, and they did everything they could as parents to make sure she had the best of everything. Now their whole world was turned upside down, all because someone wanted to be cruel. No words were exchanged between the two of them, Miguel just holding his wife as she cried.

QRQRQRQRQR

It was six-thirty on the dot when Santana had joined Quinn for dinner in the massive dining room. Santana thought her dining room was impressive, but this was five times better than hers. The table and chairs looked like they were designed using cherry wood, the table sitting in the middle of the room surrounded by two china cabinets, and what looked like a mini bar in the corner. She mused that Quinn was an alcoholic, or someone in her family was. She sat down at the table, making sure it was in a chair that wasn't directly facing the woman.

"I see that you know the meaning of being on time. It's nice of you to join me," Quinn finally spoke.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Like I had a choice. I mean, you did threaten physical harm to those I love."

"I had to get you to listen somehow, but just because you listened just this once isn't a guarantee that no one will get hurt," she told Santana icily. "Now let's enjoy dinner, Amelia has worked hard to prepare us a meal."

Santana didn't say a word as a short stocky woman came out of the kitchen carrying two plates. She assumed that this was Amelia, Santana watching warily as the woman put a plate down in front of Quinn first and then herself. She looked up at the woman like she wanted to say something, but didn't.

The older woman smiled at her, "I really hope you enjoy dinner, Miss."

Santana gave her a warm smile, "You don't have to call me Miss, it's Santana."

"Well, I am Amelia, head cook and of course caretaker of the kitchen. If there is anything special you request just let me know and I will get it for you."

"Thank you, Amelia," she told her sincerely.

Amelia left, Quinn watching as Santana's smile faded only to be replaced by a scowl. She'd been watching her interactions with Tina, Angelo, and now Amelia; they seemed more friendly and relaxed. When it came to her she was combative, very defensive, and bitchy, something that she both loathed and liked. She watched as Santana pushed the food around her plate, not really eating it.

"Mr. Martinez will be here tomorrow morning at eight to begin your lessons. You are to be respectful to him at all times; I don't want to have to hurt you if you're not, Santana. It appears that my staff seem to be very enamored with you. I'm sure you don't want anything horrible to happen to them either," Quinn told her.

Santana looked up from her plate, "I don't know what the huge deal is anyways. It's not like I'm going to be there to graduate with my friends, not as long as I'm stuck here in some bizarre wonderland. All because you have a hard on for getting back at my mother for something she allegedly did to you."

Quinn's fork dropped on her plate, "Listen little girl! It is your mother's fault that you are in this position right now. I would watch it if I were you, you don't know what you're playing with."

Santana raised an eyebrow. "I may not know what I'm playing with, but I guarantee you that I'll find out," she challenged.

Santana didn't know what happened next, but when she came to, she was no longer in the dining room. She was in a different room, one that didn't look like Quinn's at all. This room was kind of dark with mahogany furniture. There was a bed in the middle with a dresser on the far right and a desk near the windows. A vanity was on the left wall and two night tables with lamps were beside the bed and there was a bookshelf in the corner that was home to a wide range of books. She looked closely on the table in another corner and saw that her plate was there with a cup of tea. Santana was confused as to how she got up here.

She heard the doorknob and brought her knees up to her chest. The door opened further and Santana watched as Angelo came into the room, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"I'm sorry to startle you, Santana. But I wanted to make sure that you were okay. Ms. Fabray told me you had an accident at the table," he told her.

Santana just nodded in agreement, even though she knew it wasn't an accident. It wasn't the first time Quinn had hurt her and it probably wouldn't be the last. As long as she was in this house, she was at Quinn's mercy.

"What room am I in?" she asked the man.

Angelo smiled, "This is your personal room for as long as you are here. Your new clothes are hanging up in the closet, just over there." He pointed to a door that was on the right wall of the room, "You have your own private bathroom just to your left. And all of your personal clothes are in the dresser and in the chest of drawers. There is a TV in a little area off of your room as well, just in case you want to watch TV or even a movie."

"Thanks Angel. It seems like you, Amelia and the rest of the staff are the only nice ones here. Be careful though, I don't want any harm to come your way."

Angelo looked at her with curiosity, "We've been here for a long time, we know how to handle ourselves. You won't bring any harm to us, if anything you have given this house life since you've been here. I'm here if you need to talk. I need to get going though, I have to have dinner with the wife." He gave her a small kiss on the top of her head.

Santana just smiled, "Thanks Angel, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Santana." He left the room taking the cup of tea and the plate of uneaten food with him.

Santana didn't move after Angelo had left, she stayed in the same spot and tried not to cry. This was the first time she had ever been in this type of situation. Sure, she'd seen it in movies and seen it happen to people on TV, but she never thought it would happen to her. The tears started flowing, and it felt like she couldn't stop them. She was crying for her parents, for herself and for all of the other people that may or may not get hurt because of her.

Quinn made her way upstairs after Angelo had come down and bid her goodnight. She couldn't believe that she'd just choked Santana. It's like she didn't have any control over herself; all she saw was black. Quinn didn't realize what had happened until she saw Santana passed out on the floor. She'd needed to get out of that room and fast. It wasn't her intentions to hurt the girl, but Santana was making it difficult.

She walked by Santana's room and stopped in front of the door where she could hear the girl crying on the other side. She was crying in such a way that she'd heard her mother cry after her father would hit her. Quinn felt bad for a minute, but it soon passed. She was elated that the girl was actually crying, hopefully it would teach her a lesson.

She made her way to her room and closed the door behind her. Quinn sat down at her desk and put a lock of Santana's hair on the counter. She was going to send it to her parents, to let them know that someone had their daughter, but they wouldn't know who. She was about to make the Lopez's life a living hell, even from afar. She changed into her nightclothes and crawled into bed. She couldn't decide if she wanted to watch TV or not, but she decided against it, falling asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

_There you have it my lovelies another chapter down. What do you guys think of Angelo? He's pretty awesome right? I love writing for him. Until next time my lovelies~XOXO~NR ;-)_


	7. The Softer Side of Quinn

_Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, added this story to their favorites, followed, sent PM's etc. You guys are awesome! This story does have a darker Quinn, I've always wanted to explore a darker side of Quinn. I always felt that she could go dark if she was pushed to the edge far enough, so I thought I would try it in this story. I know violent!Quinn isn't everyone's cup of tea but fear not she will be softening up to Santana, but not by much, as you will see as the story unfolds. On to the story!_

* * *

Santana's lessons with Mr. Martinez were uneventful. Half the stuff he was going over she already knew, but she humored him anyway. He wasn't all that bad though. He told her stories about Chile and of how he used to be a tooth model, before he became a private tutor. He tried to get her to talk about herself, but it seemed like every time she tried to open her mouth, Quinn would always show up just to see how things were going. So David just gave up and kept talking about little things. It was good to have someone else to talk to, or at least keep her distracted.

Santana was sitting in her room, looking out the window and trying not to think about her parents and how worried they must be about her. She tried to shake the thoughts, but they wouldn't go away. She wondered about her friends, and of course Brittany. Although they weren't together anymore, they still remained the best of friends; she was the only one who really got her outside of Mercedes and Sam. Santana thought back to the last conversation she had with the four of them, in her room talking about their futures.

_~Flashback~_

"_Have you figured out what you're going to major in Tana? I know you really don't want to be a doctor or a lawyer," Mercedes asked her._

_Santana shrugged. "I'm thinking Broadcasting or maybe even Journalism. That's one way to become famous even if it's locally. I would forgo college all together, but it would be good to have something to fall back on, you know if fame doesn't come the way I want it to," she answered, holding onto her bear._

_Sam smiled, "That sounds like a good thing to do. I'm going to miss you guys next year, school isn't going to be the same without you."_

_Brittany smiled, "I'm sure they will come to visit, and if Santana doesn't, I can just get her mom to put out an ABC for you two."_

_Santana chuckled, "APB Britt. I'll be home whenever there is a break or something, and it's not like you guys can't come and visit us, wherever we are."_

"_It's not goodbye, it's just see you later. Besides we have seven months to just have fun and enjoy each other," Mercedes added, throwing a piece of popcorn at Brittany._

"_We're like the Fantastic Four, no matter what happens we'll always have each others backs. Now lets stop talking about all this sad stuff and go have some fun," Sam spoke, trying to break the somber mood._

"_I'm game, so what are we gonna do?" Mercedes piped up._

"_The possibilities are endless," Santana smirked, still holding onto her bear. No one said anything or made fun of her about it, because everyone had their security blankets. Plus they knew that Santana would make their life a living hell._

_~End of Flashback~_

Santana sighed softly, she really wished she had Mr. Bear right now, even though he wasn't real. He knew how to make her feel better. She hoped that her parents were taking good care of him, or maybe gave him to Brittany. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she didn't hear the door open.

QRQRQRQRQR

Quinn walked into the room without knocking to see Santana sitting in a chair by the window, just looking outside. She could see the look of sadness and defeat written all over the girl's face. She was happy, but a small part of her was sympathetic to the girl. She saw how Santana reacted to David, so she knew that she had to take a different course of action with her. She just hoped that her little plan worked.

"Santana?" Quinn called.

She watched as Santana tensed. She couldn't help but smirk, but it immediately disappeared when she was met with sad brown eyes. A little bit of guilt started creeping up, and she didn't like it at all. She averted her gaze and focused on something else.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Santana asked, her defenses back up.

Quinn licked her lips, "I realized that I haven't been the best person since you and I first met."

Santana snorted, "You mean after you kidnapped and drugged me?"

It took a lot of will power to not lay hands on the girl sitting in the chair before her. Now she understood what Puck meant by Santana being a handful. She had to control herself; she wanted to gain Santana's trust.

"I'm not going to apologize for that, you needed to be controlled. I didn't see any other way to keep you calm," she replied, "Anyways, seeing that it was a beautiful day today, I was wondering if you would like to go to the stables."

Santana looked at the woman in front of her carefully, "So, I actually get to do something other than stay in this house and go shopping with Tina? What's in it for you?"

Quinn just looked at her. "Nothing's in it for me. It's just that you shouldn't have to be stuck in this room the whole time. You need to get out and get some fresh air. Although the circumstances aren't the greatest, I want you to feel like this is your home as well," she told her sincerely, or as sincerely as she could be.

"I just want to go home, and I can't even do that because I'm on some island that's probably in the middle of nowhere. All because you have a hard on for getting back at my mother for whatever it is she's done to you. Like taking me away is going to make a difference." Santana knew she was pushing it, but at this point she didn't care.

"Your mother has done total damage to my family and my family's name. Now if I were you, I would be on my best behavior because I have people in Lima." She moved closer to Santana, "All I have to do is give the word and your precious mother and your group of friends would die. I'm pretty sure you don't want anything to happen to Brittany, I could always have them start with her first."

Quinn watched as the different emotions played across the girl's face, this is not how it was supposed to go. She didn't want to have to result to threats or violence to try and control the girl. She saw her father do it a lot, and she swore that she would never do that. But she was definitely her father's child, something she loved and hated with a passion. But she knew that he would be proud.

"Y-you wouldn't?"

Quinn smirked, "Oh yes, I would. Want to try me?"

Santana shook her head not really trusting herself to answer. The last thing she wanted to do was rock the boat, she had to find a way to bide her time.

"Now let's try again. You need to get out of the house and we have stables where you can ride the horses. I understand that you were an Equestrian when you were younger, you rode competitively."

Santana looked at her, "How did you find out about that? Besides, that's old news, I haven't competed since I was twelve, not since my horse was put to pasture."

"Don't underestimate me, I know a lot more about you than you think."

The girl scoffed, "Just because you know that, doesn't mean you know everything. Anyone could have found that out. Google is your friend."

"I'm sure Google didn't bring up that you were in love with your best friend, but didn't know if she loved you back because she chose a boy over you. All because you couldn't come out of the closet and be with her publicly," she tried again, but this time she knew she had her.

The remark Santana was about to make didn't make it's way out of her mouth. No one knew about her confession except for Brittany, Mercedes, Sam, and her parents. She knew that none of them had said anything to anyone about that. Even though she got over it, the rejection still hurt, but in the end she got the girl if only for a little while.

"Now we're going to the stables, and there will be no more arguments. Let's go," Quinn commanded as she walked out of the room.

With a defiant sigh Santana got out of the chair and followed Quinn out of her room, closing the door behind her.

QRQRQRQRQR

Mercedes sat in the living room with her parents as the police started to ask her questions. She knew that she wasn't in trouble, but they just wanted to know about her relationship with Santana, and if she had problems with anyone in particular or at home. She was up all night worried about her childhood friend, it upset her that she was gone.

"How would you describe Santana's home life? Did she have any problems with her parents? Issues that you know of?" Officer Duffy asked the girl.

Mercedes shook her head, "No, never. Sure, her parents worked like crazy, but they made sure that they always had time for her. I've known Santana since we were in preschool, if anything she's spoiled."

Officer Duffy was writing notes down in his notepad before continuing. Mercedes was the first one he had to talk to, before he moved on to all of the people in her social circle. They'd talked to all of the adults, but now it was time to focus on the kids, to see if they had any information on Santana and her whereabouts. It's not every day that a high profile family had their daughter taken away in Ohio.

"When was the last time you two hung out with each other? What did you guys do?"

"We hung out Wednesday night. We went to the movies and got ice cream with our friend Brittany. It was a girl's night out. Normally we go to the mall, maybe the movies and the occasional trip to Breadstix. Santana loves her some Stix, they are forbidden to stop serving her bread sticks," Mercedes laughed softly.

Officer Duffy wrote that down in his notepad as well, "Was she acting different? Did anything seem out of the ordinary?"

The girl looked at the man in confusion, "What do you mean acting different? Santana is Santana. Yes, she's a bitch, but she has a good heart. As far as out of the ordinary, I don't think so." Mercedes paused for a moment as she thought about them leaving from Cold Stone Creamery. There was a person who seemed to be following them.

"Wait, there was a car that seemed to be following us from Cold Stone, but it disappeared so quickly."

The man perked up at this, "Do you remember what they looked like? If indeed you were being followed."

Mercedes looked at her parents who gave her a look of encouragement. They had been very supportive through this whole ordeal. They loved Santana like a second daughter and wanted to help in any way that they possibly could.

"No, it was kind of dark, but whoever it was, they were in a black car. I think it was a Lexus, and it had dark tinted windows."

"Did you get a license plate number or anything?"

Mercedes shook her head, "No, I didn't. I really didn't think anything of it. I'm sorry."

Officer Duffy closed his notepad, "It's alright, thank you Mercedes. You have been a tremendous help. If you can remember anything else, please don't hesitate to give us a call."

"Okay," she said softly as her parents walked the officer out the door.

She let out a small sigh as her head back on the couch. Little did she know her sister and her boyfriend Puck were in the kitchen listening. Danielle tried not to let it get to her; she was still in denial that something had happened to Santana. She was like a sister to her, and was fiercely protective of her, like she was Mercedes. Danielle looked over at Puck, who looked like he was in distress about something.

"Noah, are you okay? You don't look too good," Danielle questioned her boyfriend.

"It's nothing, just the whole Santana thing, it's getting to me," he lied. "I really need to go. I'll talk to you later babe." He gave her a small kiss on the lips and left out the backdoor.

QRQRQRQRQR

Quinn and Santana made their way to the very back of the estate where the stables were located. They reminded Santana of the Lima Stables, where her horse Chestnut used to stay. This was very impressive. The trails looked like they went on for miles, and if you weren't careful you could get lost. Something that she didn't think would be a bad thing; it would get her away from Quinn.

"I used to come out here and ride whenever I needed some time away from the house. This became my sanctuary, when things between my parents became unbearable. This could be your sanctuary as well, the weather here is beautiful, so you can ride whenever you feel the need," Quinn explained to her.

Santana didn't really say anything; she just walked wordlessly behind Quinn. She didn't want to say the wrong thing to piss her off. It surprised her though that she had a little humanity in her, and that she wasn't a royal bitch who lived to cause her pain. They came to a stop when they were greeted by the stable hand.

"Good morning, Ms. Quinn. Who is this lovely lady with you?" he asked, looking at Santana warily.

"Good morning, Rory. This is my guest, Santana. She will be with us on the island for a while."

Rory looked at Santana and gave her a small wave. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Santana, and welcome to Paradise Stables. I am one of the many stable hands here, do you ride?" he asked.

Santana smiled, "Please don't call me Miss, it's just Santana. I used to ride, but not so much anymore. I had other things that took away from it."

"Well since you are here, maybe we can get you back into it. It's like riding a bike, you never forget. Let me show you the horses. You can pick out which one you like and he will be yours during the duration of your stay."

Quinn watched as Santana followed the young boy further into the stables and listened as they talked. She couldn't help but look the girl up and down in appreciation. She already knew the girl had a body to die for, but those jeans fit her ass perfectly. Quinn was brought out of her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

"Quinn Fabray," she answered the phone.

"We have a serious problem," Puck's voice floated over the phone.

She let out a sigh of frustration, "What kind of problem?"

"Mercedes knows that they were being followed that night when the girls went to get ice cream."

Quinn wasn't pissed, she was quite happy about that little development, "That's a problem how? Did she give them a license plate number to go off?"

Puck growled in frustration, "No, but what if one of her other little friends got the number? We're both screwed."

Quinn rolled her eyes at the boy's dramatics, "Look, you're worried about nothing. I got this, anyways I'm going to need you to go to the Columbus post office on Monday and pick up a package. Don't worry about anyone ratting you out, they are on my dime. The instructions will be in there for what I want you to do with it. It's time to take everything to another level. Keep me posted."

She hung up the phone and walked around the stable where she saw Santana and Rory talking about the horse Santana had chosen. It surprised Quinn, because the girl chose her horse, the one she got for her seventeenth birthday, Sapphire. She watched as Rory helped her onto the animal. Without thinking, she went into the little room inside of the stable and picked up her camera, making sure it had film in it. Something about Santana sitting on the horse and the way the sun fell around her, made the girl look angelic.

Quinn started taking pictures, hoping that she wouldn't get caught. She watched mesmerized at how well the girl could handle herself, with such poise and grace. Quinn put her camera down when she saw Rory approaching her.

"She is quite a natural. Maybe we could get her to represent Paradise Stables in the National Horse Show. It's been a few years since we had someone represent. Santana would be perfect," he told her.

Quinn shook her head, "That wouldn't be such a good idea, besides she is here to relax. I don't want to put any kind of pressure on her." She picked up her camera and started taking pictures of the girl riding, signaling that the conversation was over.

QRQRQRQRQR

Santana couldn't believe how exhilarating it was to be back on a horse. It had been six years since Chestnut was put to pasture; she loved that horse more than anything. Her parents had got it for her as a present for her eighth birthday. She wouldn't leave her parents alone until they finally caved and got her one. To Santana, that was the best birthday gift ever, in a way Sapphire reminded her of Chestnut. He was gray and white, Chestnut was a purebred Arabian, and Sapphire was an Andalusian horse.

For the first time since she'd been there she felt free, even though it was only on the confines of the estate. She was aware that she was being watched, so she couldn't do anything out of the way. She made sure that she paid close attention to the trails. Maybe she could get Rory to take her for a ride on them; anything to find out where they led to to get her away from Quinn.

Santana grew tired and guided the horse back to the stable where she was greeted by Rory, and of course Quinn. She noticed that Quinn had a camera around her neck, it left Santana wondering if she was taking pictures.

"You looked very beautiful out there Santana, you haven't lost your touch," Quinn complimented her, causing Santana to blush a little bit.

"I try," Santana replied jumping down from the horse. "Sapphire is really good, he reminds me of my horse, Chestnut. I saw some trails as I was riding, do you think we can take a ride one day? I'm sure Sapphire would love to stretch her legs a little more."

Rory grabbed the reigns of the horse, "I'm sure it won't be a problem, if Miss Quinn is okay with it."

Quinn raised an eyebrow looking between Santana and Rory, trying to find out if anything was going on between the two of them. She knew that Santana was devious and quite cunning, but she didn't see anything that would cause her to think she was up to something.

"I don't have a problem with it, whenever you want to come out here you can, and I give Rory permission to ride with you. It's been a long time since Sapphire had a good workout, I don't want her muscles to get atrophied."

Santana smiled, "Great! Thanks Rory, I will see you later."

Rory grinned, "Of course, Santana. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Quinn walked off, followed by Santana. They didn't say anything while they made their way back to the house. Quinn was lost in her thoughts. She glanced at Santana and saw that she was as well. She was wondering what she was thinking? What she was feeling? How did she feel about riding Sapphire? She noticed how easily she talked to everyone else, Quinn hoping that one day Santana could talk to her easily as well without forcing or threatening her.

"I'm going to get showered and changed; I suggest you do the same. Meet for lunch at two on the main patio off of the living room. Don't be late," Quinn semi-demanded.

Santana rolled her eyes and went upstairs. "Like me being late is ever gonna happen," she replied, not bothering to look at Quinn.

Quinn threw her hands up in frustration; this was going to take a lot more work than she thought. She made her way upstairs to her room to take a much needed shower. Santana Lopez was one tough nut to crack.

* * *

_Another chapter down my lovelies! I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking...I softened Quinn up a little bit in this chapter. I know there is a lack of Angelo, but he will be making an appearance in the next chapter or so. Keep the reviews and PM's coming they make me work a little bit faster! Until next time my lovelies...Keep it classy~XOXO~NR ;-)_


End file.
